


Bite Hard

by lucimarlena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucimarlena/pseuds/lucimarlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t want the Bite.</p><p>He doesn’t want the Bite, but the idea of getting bit by someone was very appealing. Feeling someone kiss and lick at his skin, sucking a mark before settling in and biting down hard; it was all he could think about whenever he was jacking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Hard

_ Bite Hard _

 

Stiles doesn’t want the Bite.

 

When Peter offered it to him, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to be a werewolf and he certainly didn’t want any connection to Peter.

 

But his heartbeat told Peter that he was lying, but it didn’t tell him what Stiles was lying about.

 

He doesn’t want the Bite, but the idea of getting bit by someone was very appealing. Feeling someone kiss and lick at his skin, sucking a mark before settling in and biting down hard; it was all he could think about whenever he was jacking off.

 

After realizing that he wanted someone to bite and mark him all over, he started fantasizing about it. A lot.

 

Lydia with her strawberry blonde hair and not-quite-evil-okay-maybe-60%-evil smirk on her face, kissing up and down his chest before sucking on the skin on his collar bone. Watching her make little nips as she kissed he way from one side to another before finding the perfect spot to showcase her handiwork. Lying back and feeling the tingling sensation shoot up his body from low in his belly as Lydia sucks, and sucks, and _sucks_ , licking once before looking him dead in the eye as she opens her mouth and _bites_.

 

Or, Erica in a catwoman costume tying his arms to the headboard as she grinds onto his lap, loving how she’s in control. Leaning down and nosing behind his ear before licking down his neck to his collar bone and biting down, lightly. Just a tease before she licks and sucks down his chest, nipping at his nipples and his ribs, before stopping at his waist. Grinning, she undoes his jeans and drags them off along with his underwear.

 

Her nails lightly scratch over Stiles’ hips and stomach as she makes her way back up his body, nipping and licking the entire way. She’s grindng down on him again, panting and licking where his neck meets his shoulder, nipping when she hits something good. It’s only a couple more passes when she keens, bites down hard and comes, Stiles coming with her.

 

(But, the one he uses most often isn’t about Lydia, Erica, or even Danny. Stiles’ favourite fantasy is with Derek.

 

The Alpha slams him into a wall again, only this time their bodies are flush together. One of Stiles’ legs gets hitched up onto Derek’s hips, as the Alpha rubs his nose and lips up and down the column of Stiles’ throat, stubble scratching at every pass.

 

He tears himself away from Stiles’ neck to look at him, pupils blown and eye half mast, before he brushes his lips against Stiles’. Derek gives him just a whisp of a kiss before biting his lower lip and sucking on it. He does the same to Stiles’ upper lip before finally, finally kissing Stiles. It’s wet and sloppy, with a lot of teeth, but Stiles loves it. He loves the feeling of Derek trying to own him with just his mouth; kissing deeper and harder until Stiles is whimpering with every breath.

 

Pulling back to breathe, Stiles lets his head hit the wall behind him, enjoying the way Derek is nibbling on his earlobe before kissing down his neck, pausing at the the spot just above his shoulder and sucking. His hands are stroking up and down his back, scratching lightly whenever Stiles’ breath hitches as Derek nips harder on his neck.

 

Stiles’ hands are buried in Derek’s hair, keeping the older man’s lips attached to his neck.

 

Every scrape of teeth has Stiles keening, and begging. “Please,” he gasps, “Please, Derek, please.”

 

He feels Derek smile against his neck before he finally, finally opens his mouth, licks the skin before biting down hard on Stiles’ neck. Derek eventually relents, sucking on the skin before biting down again. And again, and again, until a large area of Stiles’ neck is purple and Stiles is shivering with a huge mess in his jeans.)

 

He thinks about it all the time; where he could get bitten, how hard, how long a person could sink their teeth into his skin before the pleasure would turn into pain. With all these questions, he researches biting. He finds out where is okay for people to bite (parts of his chest, shoulders, his sides, and hipbones) and where on his body is a bit more sensitive to biting and requires a gentler bite (his neck, nipples, underarms, and [a spot that got him hard just reading about it] his inner thighs).

 

He thinks about it constantly. Wondering what it would feel like, would he really like it, or does he just enjoy the idea of it? Would his partner be weirded out by it, or turned on? When is he supposed to ask for that in a relationship anyway?

 

It becomes a problem.

 

A big problem.

 

Especially when Derek pushes him up against a wall after he’s done something that the Alpha disagrees with (again), and bares his neck and whimpers.

 

Derek goes really still and that’s when it hits Stiles just what he’s done.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. He did not just do that. He did not just out his kink to Derek Hale.

 

He keeps his eyes glued to the floor as he tries to extricate himself from Derek’s grasp, not wanting to see what must be a disgusted and horrified look on Derek’s face.

 

He’s trying to get out of the stronger man’s grasp, but Derek isn’t letting go, just stays where he is and keeps his fierce grip on Stiles. Embarassment growing, Stiles is getting frustrated, trying to get away from Derek after his humiliation. “Ugh, let me go,” he tries to break free, “Derek! Let me go!”

 

At the sound of his name, Derek comes back to life. Tightening his grip on Stiles’ arms, he leans in and tucks his nose just behind Stiles’ ear and just breathes.

 

Stiles stops moving and stands stock still, waiting for what Derek will do next.

 

Derek begins to nuzzle the spot behind Stiles’ ear before rubbing his cheek up and down the column of Stiles’ neck. After his third pass up, Derek stops at the crook of Stiles’ neck and nips there softly.

 

Stiles gasps and arches into the nip, body craving more.

 

Derek licks the spot soothingly before gently biting the spot again, holding on a bit longer before relasing the skin, leaving a mark. He rests his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck and mumbles, “Don’t do anything that stupid again.”

 

Panting, and achingly hard, Stiles is incapable of speech.

 

Wanting an answer, Derek nips the spot a little harder, “I mean it.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles gasps, “okay.”

 

Derek grunts before leaving Stiles’s room through the window.

 

Ten minutes later Stiles is still leaning on the wall in the spot Derek left him, caressing the mark on his neck as his jeans become cold and sticky from the mess in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored, listening to Franz Ferdinand, and remember the mess that was my neck after St. Patty's.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I have no excuse.


End file.
